Slow but Meaningful Love
by TAiMANi AUtERoA
Summary: Never has Ema Mouihiva met a more conceited and demanding man than Itachi Uchiha. He always find someway to worm his way into her life, be it to annoy her or get a rise out of her..or is it the other way around? As the time passes between the two, they get to know each other and reveal secrets that should never be revealed, but what can you do when it's a slow, but meaningful love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...AT ALL**

**Hope you enjoy this. Have fun and please, if you want to, review. I do own Ema Mouihiva and heads up Naruto is Naruko in this story, meaning he is a she so don't be surprised. For those who are a bit slow Ema likes to call Naruto as Nana. Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy Itachi's hard love.**

"Hey, stop her!"

I laughed quietly as I ran down the hall of the lobby in the Uchiha Corporation. Looking behind me, I saw four burly men in black and shades running after me. Smiling, I looked at my surroundings. To my right about 10 feet away was a hall way with a table set to left of the opening. On my left were two burgundy steel-leather pinned chairs. A few paintings of landscape were set up in an order in which lands came first and second and so on. I made the sharp turn into the hallway on my right. Again it was the same except it seemed to open into a bigger dome shaped room. I looked back at the four security guards.

Running into the spacious area I stopped in front of a dozen, maybe even more, security guards. By the looks of it they looked like they were protecting someone.

"Got you!" yelled one of the guards while he grabbed both of my arms.

In only a few seconds I had turned around and side kicked the poor guy hard enough that he landed against the wall to my left that was about 15 feet away. _Serves you right for grabbing at me, you idiot. _With no remorse towards the guy, I skipped backwards as another guard was reaching out for me. I turned around again and maneuvered myself around the guards towards the middle to whoever they were protecting. As I faked lefts, rights and pivots I could see a splash of yellow among the black mass. _There you are. _Quickly trying to get close to the blonde mass I tightened my grip on the packages that I had forgotten I had in my left arm, tucking it under my left and shielding it with my right arm, I broke through the last few guards only to hit a solid and hard surface, which I realized was someone's chest. I stepped back and looked up.

The man was young, around the early age of his twenties maybe even younger. He stood around 6'1" with broad shoulders and sharp, masculine features. His shoulder-blade length, black hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck and his bangs framed his flawless pale face. His lips were a smooth gash and pressed in a thin line. What caught my attention were his red eyes. Three commas seemed to spin but it must have been an illusion. I narrowed my eyes at him as I finally noticed that he was glaring at me. He was challenging me through them and I did not hesitate to glare back, which had shocked him as the emotion flitted through his eyes but disappeared as soon as it as it was seen.

"I'm so sorry sir. She said that she had to deliver some packages to your brother sir. We tried to—"

"Ema! It's about time you got here. Jeez you're always so slow!"

I then glared as a blonde haired girl stepped out from behind the tall man, who I was still standing in front of. I sighed.

"Nana, you could have at least informed me about the guards." I said as I let Nana wrestle the package from my arms. Her knee-length, blonde hair was pulled up in two pigtails. Blue eyes shined as they stared at me. I couldn't help but notice the orange and and blue outfit she wore. I sometimes wondered if she was color-blind. She smiled her cheesy smile that was accompanied by her famous fox whiskers.

"Naruko..." another man stepped out from behind Nana. This one was a younger version of the man in front of me except that his hair was short with bangs framing his pale face and the back spiked yet slimmed downwards. Then a woman stepped out from behind the tall man. I was getting confused.

"Hello. My name is Uchiha Mikoto." the woman was definitly beautiful even with the slight wrinkles around her eyes. Her hair was the same color of the two men that stood before me. Her onyx eyes were soft yet...piercing. As if she knew what was going on in my life. As if she could see my pain, laughter and anger.

"Oh yea. This," Nana grabbed the younger version of the tall man by the arm, " is Sasuke. My boyfriend. That's their mom," she pointed at Mikoto, " and this is Itachi. He's the oldest of the two." Nana gestured toward the man in front of me. I looked up at him. His eyes were that onyx color that his family seemed to have. I looked at him in confusion.

"Hey weren't your eyes...nevermind." I let it slide as his body tensed through his black suit. His glares seem to intensify. I glared back and was about to scoff when I heard snickering from Nana. I looked over towards her to see her and Mikoto giggling. I narrowed my eyes as they caught me staring and pointed upwards. I looked up to see a mistletoe glistening in the center of the fancy, intricate, engraved chandelier that had gone unnoticed. It mocked me as it swayed a bit back and forth. _Flipping Merry Christmas to me..._

I gasped and took a step back, only to be pushed back by Nana. Mikoto stood behind Itachi as he, too, tried to leave as he finally noticed the mistletoe.

"No, no, no. Ema it's a tradition here. So come on." Nana said as she tried to push me into Itachi.

"Honey, Naruko's right so come on suck it up or rather kiss it up." Mikoto's attempt to joke seemed to make the moment humorous to outsiders, yet make it awkward for me.

"Nana...you know that I can't and besides he not even...that...attractive" I knew that was a lie but it seemed to work as Mikoto and Itachi stopped struggling. Itachi narrowed his eyes at me. Nana let go of me and Sasuke looked a bit surprised. _Great, the dude's conceited. _I could feel my face twist into a grimace. Turning around I began walking past Naruko.

I huffed. "Look Nana, I gotta go so...see you lat–" I was pulled back by my arm and swiftly turned away from Naruko.

My eyes widened a bit as I came face to face with Itachi. His scent seemed to overwhelm my senses and his eyes were back to that bloody red color. I could tell he was angry. _I think I hurt his pride, but who gives a damn. _

"I swear if you kiss me I won't hesitate to punch you." I stated as he seemed to inch closer to my lips. He smirked. _Don't you dare!_

_**OK! I'll be updating soon so don't fret my young ones. **_


	2. Slow but Meaningful Love Chapter 2

**Hey! So I'm hating myself because I'm having writers block on this story, so I've decided to put a hold on things for while. But I will be posting other stories. I hope you'll read them. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas." He smirked as he said this.

_The Jerk! _I began to panic when he roughly smacked his lips on mine. I brought my hands up to his chest in an attempt to push him away, only to be trapped within his hold as he wrapped his arms around me.

His lips were a bit chapped but it somehow made the friction between us a bit more…intense. He tilted his head to the left, making his lips mold against mine, or was it the other way around. I then panicked when I felt a wet swipe at my bottom lip. _What the hell is he doing? _Bracing myself against his chest I pushed him back and ducked under his arms.

I looked at him, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I could see his three black commas spinning. I blinked and they stopped. His breathing was heavy but quiet. I could see Sasuke tense and push Nana behind him as Itachi took a step forward. _What's happening? Breathe Em…no need to panic…. _I couldn't stop the rush I felt from the adrenaline. My arms started to twitch. _No wrong move Em! Something's wrong! _But before I could contemplate what was wrong my left arm was already up.

**Crack! **I was breathing hard as Itachi sat on the floor holding his left cheek. My eyes widened as he lifted his eyes to look at me. One long crack ran through his now red star-shaped iris eye stopping about a centimeter below his defined dark eyebrow. His bloody irises where the whites were suppose to be was now black and boring into me. I stepped back as he stood and let his hand fall to the side. There on his cheek was a spider web of cracks, starting from the center of his cheeks and flourishing out. He stepped forward again with a threat shining through his dark red eyes. _I'm sure he'll make good on that threat. _Before he could take another step closer to me, Nana was standing in front of me with her arms outstretched.

"I swear if you touch her, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" A growl escaped as her tone of voice became demonic. Another growl was emitted but this time from Sasuke who was glaring at me with rage through the same bloody star-shaped irises.

"Nana, what the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed as Sasuke was now standing in front of Naruko. _Damn, I didn't even see him move. _

"Naruko," he started softly but with a hint of unease, "this isn't our fight." He glared back at me and then looked back at Nana with concern. I could tell by the way her body tensed that she was against what he was saying. She sighed and turned towards me.

"Nana?" I breathed in and held it as her eyes were not that soft sky-ocean cyan color but now were a orange-red color.

"Ema..." she drifted off and then sighed, preparing to sit on the floor, but before her bottom could touch the ground Sasuke had a chair in his hand. _What the fug...He was just a blur that time._

"I really didn't want you to find out. Not ever." Nana stared at me dejectedly with her now dull blue eyes. I breathed out in relief at the familiarity. Her eyes held such powerful emotion: sadness, pain, loss and rejection. I then realized why Sasuke looked at me with hate. I had brought pain, that should have been long forgotten, to his woman.

"Want me to find out what? What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously, glancing at the Uchiha family. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mikoto standing as still as a statue. If she had Greek clothing on she could have passed as statue. _Heck even with the modern clothes she wearing right now she could still pass as a statue. All she needs to do is strike a pose. _Itachi was still standing behind Sasuke and Nana, but his eyes were not that black-red star set but instead back to its three spinning commas. Sasuke, of course was still glaring at me with rage.

For some reason the things that I had learned from Jiraiya in the last five years seemed to slowly seep into my mind. The speed that no possible human could reach, cracks that was not even humanly possible, being still as a statue, the eye color change. Although it wasn't concrete evidence, the information seemed to click like a puzzle.

"Ema I—" I cut her off. _I already know, you baka._

"Kit." Her eyes widened as I glanced at the floor. _I shouldn't be surprised about Nana being a __Kitsune but... I just didn't expect it to be all real. I thought the old perv was just spouting on about his idiotic fantasy nonsense for his stupid-ash hentai books. _

Sighing I sat down and leaned back on the heals of my hands, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure I believe it but..." I looked at the four before me and sighed again. _This sure is going to be boring. _"before I moved in with you, your grandma kinda let stuff slip while she was drunk." I looked at Nana who had an expression of shock, anger, and fear?

"Okay so it wasn't really her entire fault okay? So maybe I decided to get...her...a bit...drunk..." I said guilty thinking about the ten bottles of sake I had bought that night. I looked at the confused group. Well Nana was the only one that looked confused but you get the feeling, right?

"Okay, okay. Um...how to start this...Well let's see it began when...

* * *

**Okay sorry if it was short and not so..."pulling you in" kind of excitement. I just hope that I get over this writers block soon. I'm beginning to like this story...Anyway please feel free to review or not. Thanks!**


End file.
